<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fools Rush In by KittyNomsDePlume (Extra_Pickles)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299695">Fools Rush In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extra_Pickles/pseuds/KittyNomsDePlume'>KittyNomsDePlume (Extra_Pickles)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Outdoor Sex, Sex Magic, Woman on Top</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:14:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extra_Pickles/pseuds/KittyNomsDePlume</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Morrigan has stormed off from camp in a jealous rage and Aedan Cousland pursues her into the woods. In his experience, the witch is all bark and no bite, and he wants to resolve the unending tension between them. On the off-chance that she does decide to turn him into a toad - given what he’s been through lately - it might be a relief to see out his days, happily hopping around a pond.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Male Cousland/Morrigan (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Nobody Expects the Dragon Age Smutquisition</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fools Rush In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AParisianShakespearean/gifts">AParisianShakespearean</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A big thank you to my betas, furryhideoutdeer and kyupidete for helping me polish this baby up!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aedan strides into the woods, leaving his companions to set their camp. Morrigan had stormed down this very path mere moments ago. A wiser man might have left her to rage on her own, waiting for her to return with a cooler head. But Aedan is tired - tired of the endless sniping; of treading lightly around her insecurities. She’s the one that stubbornly keeps him at arm’s length, despite his earnest declarations of affection. He yearns for her - desperately so, and he knows she feels the same.</p><p>He had watched her temper slowly flaring all day, as they had made their final farewells from Redcliffe. Politely, he had endured the flirtations of several women in the village - embarrassingly enough, even from the Lady Isolde. After a certain age, as the son of a Teyrn, this was behaviour he had become accustomed to. Consequently, the civil deflection of such attention had become second nature to him. Unlike many of his station, it was not something he took advantage of. It seemed that to Morrigan, however, it was proof that he was insincere and merely trifling with her.</p><p>Breaking through the trees, he finds Morrigan pacing in a small glade. At his approach, she rounds on him, “Is there no escaping you? Any fool could see that I wished to be alone.” Her tone is sharp and needling; Morrigan at her most defensive, he has come to learn.</p><p>“And what of my wishes?” he replies calmly, fighting to keep his frustration in check. In the past, he has met her temper with his own. Infuriated by her belligerent recalcitrance, they fall easily into squabbling over petty slights.</p><p>“Yes, I forget,” she sneers, “<em>your</em> desires, of course, must take precedence. Our irreproachable hero.”</p><p>“Morrigan,” Aedan sighs, pinching at the bridge of his nose. “You are impossible.”</p><p>“Am I?” she drawls mockingly. “How difficult it must be for you, poor <em>boy.</em> That I do not throw myself at your feet. Far too accustomed to simpering maids and village girls. Practically fainting at the sight of the dashing lordling.”</p><p>“Dashing, you say?” He cannot help but smirk, though he knows noting the slip will infuriate her more.</p><p>“All aquiver at the thought of catching your eye,” she jeers, her voice laced with venom. “How <em>easy</em> it must be for you.”</p><p>“You’ve got me pegged.” He shrugs, refusing to be drawn into another pointless argument.</p><p>“Ha! I’m not some <em>witless</em> tavern wench,” she snaps at him.</p><p>“You are not,” he says emphatically and Morrigan stops in her tracks, fear writ large on her face, as she regards him. He knows this is hard for her, to be vulnerable. To give another power over herself. Aedan does not know what he can do to reassure her; to convince her that the last thing he wants is to hurt her.“You’re right, it would be easy.” He closes the distance between them and Morrigan scowls at him, citrine eyes narrowing. “But I don’t want <em>them</em>. I never have.”</p><p>“You expect me to believe you’ve never tumbled with a maiden?” Morrigan crosses her arms.</p><p>“I’m not a saint,” he confesses wryly and she scoffs. “But it is not as you imagine. I’ve always sought women who were my equals. Though they all pale compared to you.” He flexes his hands, keeping his arms tight at his sides, as he resists the urge to take hold of her.</p><p>“I’m not your equal,” she huffs, tilting her chin up at him in defiance.</p><p>“I know,” he quietly concedes, “You are my <em>better.</em> Fierce and clever, I would be lost without you.” He falls to his knees before her, and startled, she steps back. He snags her leather skirt, pulling her against him. “I am humbled and powerless before you, Morrigan.” She looks down at him, wide-eyed and speechless. All she knows is how to argue with him; his ready submission disarms her. Tentatively, she places her hand on the top of his head, fingers weaving through his hair, as he nuzzles his face against her stomach.</p><p>He lets go of her skirt, taking hold of the back of her thighs instead. She stiffens at the contact and he lightly squeezes her flesh, moving his hands no further until he receives a clear sign from her.</p><p>“Command me,” he murmurs, lips caressing her bare skin and he feels a tremble run through her. “I am yours.”</p><p>“Aedan.” There is an unfamiliar quaver in her voice. Her fist tightens in his hair, pulling his head back to look at her. “I am not to be trifled with,” she warns him sternly, but he can see how her eyes have softened; she is so close now to letting him in. Any number of sarcastic retorts flit through his brain, but he wisely chooses to voice none of them.</p><p>“I may be a <em>fool</em>,” he says playfully, borrowing her insult, “but even I would not be so reckless.” A grin lights up her face and she eases her grip on him, smoothing his hair down.</p><p>“You <em>are</em> a fool,” she pointedly agrees and shakes her head.</p><p>“Yes, but I’m <em>your</em> fool,” he returns earnestly.</p><p>“Pshaw!” Morrigan exclaims, turning bright red and slapping him on the shoulder.</p><p>“Are you actually blushing?” he gasps with exaggerated astonishment.</p><p>“I am as much flesh and blood as anyone,” she protests, trying to wriggle away from him in embarrassment.</p><p>“Indeed you are.” She stills at the sound of his voice - a low rumble, weighted with the promise of unspoken desires. Aedan tightens his grip on her and she falls willingly, as he pulls her down to straddle his lap. He runs his hands up her back to stroke gentle, reassuring circles on her shoulder blades. Morrigan does not ease against him, supporting herself on her knees so that she looms over him yet. She takes his face in hand, tilting it up so she can study him. There is something almost <em>predatory</em> in her gaze, and Aedan has the creeping sense that he has been mistaken. All this time, he believed he was pursuing her - now suddenly, he feels that he is the fly in her web.</p><p>She kisses him then and such thoughts dissipate - seemingly inconsequential - when she is so warm and inviting, her lips pulling on his. She tastes of cloves and something that tingles against his mouth.</p><p><em>Lyrium</em>, it occurs to him. He dips his tongue into her mouth and fights the urge to snicker, as her own curls against his. <em>Who knew such a sharp, cutting weapon could be so soft and pliant?</em></p><p>Morrigan’s fingers pluck at the seams of his armour, working their way through the gaps in search of his body beneath. Reluctantly, he breaks their kiss so that he can loosen the buckles on his leathers. Deftly, he lifts both armour and undershirt over his head in one motion, dropping it to the ground beside them. Her nails scrabble over his chest and Aedan reaches up behind her, untying the thong that binds her hair. The raven strands tumble across her shoulders and he twines them around his fingers.</p><p>“Now is the time for boldness, Warden,” Morrigan teases, as she catches his hand, guiding it to rest over her breast. Aedan smiles, slipping his hand beneath her cowl and swiping his thumb over her nipple.</p><p>“As you command,” he murmurs, rolling the budding peak between his fingers, and Morrigan gasps, arching into his touch. He grabs her firmly behind the neck, pulling her down so that his burgeoning erection presses between her legs. Morrigan slowly grinds against him and he groans, burying his face against her shoulder. He kisses along her collarbone, marvelling at the softness of her. His hand travels freely over her breasts, stroking and kneading and she moans at his touch. Her sweet breath ghosts hot and fast over his ear, as she curls against him, fingertips pressing into his firm flesh. Suddenly, she pushes her weight against him, shoving him onto his back.</p><p>“Oof!” He grunts, Morrigan knocking the wind out of him as she lands hard on top, pinning him against the uneven ground. Various bits of forest detritus poke and scratch his back, but the pain drifts to the back of his mind as Morrigan’s mouth hungrily explores his abdomen. Her hands pull roughly at the cords of his trousers, barely getting them loose before she is clawing them down his hips. Her mouth traverses the side of one hip, tongue following the valley down toward his groin. Aedan cranes his neck to watch her, hand tangling in her hair and resisting the urge to impatiently press her lower. He inhales sharply through his teeth, as her hand wraps around his aching cock. She pumps him firmly twice, then withdraws her mouth, settling back to watch him, as her hand slides down to cup his balls.</p><p>“Ah…ha!” he yelps, as magic flares to life on Morrigan’s fingertips. “Maker, Morr-ah! Fuck, no-oh… please!” She channels an arcing current into his sensitive flesh, fingers cupping and stroking him, squeezing his hard length. The sensation is sharp and warm and prickling - so intense, as to border on excruciating pain.</p><p>“Do you want me to stop?” she drawls smugly, watching him come undone - writhing and bowing off the ground. He can scarcely catch his breath to answer, as he claws the earth above his head. This is like nothing he has ever felt before, and he gasps in despair, as she ceases her spell.</p><p>“No, please!” he begs. He is completely at her mercy, but terrified he could well die from the experience; the way every nerve in his body explodes at her touch. Muscles wound so tight, he fears they might shear off his bones entirely. She arches an eyebrow at him in victory, touching a crackling finger to the tip of his cock. Aedan shouts at the charged contact. Some small part of his brain warns that their companions can probably hear him from camp. No doubt unsure whether he and Morrigan are fighting or fucking - but he doesn’t care - let them wonder.</p><p>Each wave through his body is an intense, raw sensation; so overpowering, like a bolt of lightning directly to the pleasure centre of his brain. Yet, it is also agonising in its intensity; so devastating, that he cannot work up to an actual climax. Very soon he is ragged and shaking, body drenched with sweat, and slightly resentful of how calm and unflustered Morrigan looks. He doubts, even with his best efforts, that he could ever bring her to an equal state of ruin.</p><p>Seeing that he is exhausted, Morrigan finally relents. Aedan collapses, boneless against the ground, chest heaving as he gulps great lungfuls of air. He throws his arm over his face, nearly brought to tears from the experience and still desperately aching for release. Vaguely, he is aware of Morrigan shifting over him, hearing the soft rustle of her clothes.</p><p>Heat washes over his sensitive cock as Morrigan straddles him, sliding her wet sex along his length. He hisses at the contact, craning his head to look down. He watches eagerly as she presses him against herself, slowly inching down onto his erection with a gasping moan.</p><p>“Morrigan,” he grunts, as she rocks against him. Her hands press against his chest for balance, as she settles into a smooth rhythm. Aedan catches hold of her hips, fingers pressing into her flesh, urging her on. She gazes down at him, brow furrowed and mouth slack, as she pants and sighs.</p><p>Aedan raises his hand to cup her cheek, fingers brushing along her jaw and down her neck. Then back up again, to dip his thumb into her mouth, her tongue swirling over it. He drops his hand then, pressing his wet thumb against her clit and Morrigan shudders. Her own hand closes over his, driving him against her, and he feels her magic flare again.</p><p>The electric charge funnels into his hand and down his fingers, passing from him and back into Morrigan. Her head snaps back sharply, her motion becoming wild and erratic as she drives hard on top of him. Her other hand flies up to her mouth and she bites down in a vain effort to muffle her cries.</p><p>“Yes, yes,” he urges her on, his body quaking as he holds back his own climax, fighting the tension that is building in his loins.</p><p>“Aedan!” she mewls piteously, seizing above him, right on the cusp. Aedan pulls on her hip as he thrusts upwards, chasing their release. She crushes his hand in hers as she comes, instinctively trying to pull away from him; away from the overwhelming intensity of it. He holds her tight, bucking into her, and she falls against his chest, gasping and shaking. With a relieved groan he feels the tightness in his balls snap. Tingling pleasure spreads from his groin, down his legs and up through his stomach, as he finally comes, twitching his release inside her.</p><p>Dazed and bleary-eyed, Aedan blinks up at the sky; nothing but the rushing roar of his blood in his ears. Slowly, the world creeps back into the periphery of his senses. When feeling returns to his limbs, he wraps his arms around Morrigan, limply holding her against him. Absently, he strokes her back and hair, as his heart returns to a normal tempo, his breathing calm once again.</p><p>“You truly have no equal,” he murmurs with contented praise. She laughs lightly, the vibrations of it sending shivers through his chest. Morrigan sighs, fingers idly stroking his skin.</p><p>“There’s hope for you yet, Warden,” she teases, raising her head to press a tender kiss to his lips.</p><p>“I look forward to proving my worth,” he smirks, feeling bold and invincible with Morrigan held close in his arms. For the first time since he left Highever, amidst chaos and blood, Aedan feels centred and calm. Moreover, he feels a renewed sense of hope. It is remarkable what love can do. He smiles quietly to himself, not daring to share his thoughts with Morrigan, for he knows what her response will be.</p><p>
  <em>Fool.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>